Desde el fondo de mi corazón
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la pareja más linda de Naruto, basados en las canciones de mi artista favorita: Taylor Swift :
1. De regreso a Diciembre

**De regreso a Diciembre**

Sasuke se sentó en la banca del parque sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. El frío era insoportable y no estaba dispuesto a enfermarse siendo que tenía un partido de básquet muy importante a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Gracias por haber echo tiempo para verme, Sasuke – dijo Sakura, demasiado avergonzada como para sentir el frio siquiera. – Será rápido, lo lamento por haberte echo venir aquí, se que hace frio y todo… - al ver que estaba enredándose con sus propias palabras, paró de hablar y tomó aire, sintiéndose muy nerviosa. – Etto… ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace un tiempo que no los veo…

Se sintió idiota por preguntar eso.

- Ellos están bien, gracias.

- Ah… y… ¿cómo has estado tu?

- Ocupado. El básquet me quita muchas horas y la universidad otro tanto. Pero no me quejo.

- Ya veo…

Tras dos o tres preguntas más, Sakura terminó de notar lo evidente: Sasuke estaba a la defensiva con cada respuesta que le daba.

Sasuke tenía la guardia en alto, pero no lo podía culpar, ella sabía por qué.

Estaba segura que la última vez que se vieron tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento del muchacho. Esa vez, en la que se encontraron en la casa de ella, él había aparecido con unas hermosas rosas blancas, las favoritas de ella, para celebrar que cumplían un año y medio de noviazgo. Sasuke le había obsequiado unas perfectas flores y ella, como devolución, le había dicho que su relación no podía seguir.

Así que allí estaban, en el mismo lugar en donde habían formalizado su relación dos años antes, sentados frente a frente, solo que ambos contaban con sentimientos diferentes.

- Oye Sasuke… la razón por la que te hice venir aquí es porque… yo… lo lamento.

El chico levantó una ceja, expectante. Eso no le decía mucho.

- Yo… quise encontrarme contigo y decirte que… que lamento mucho lo que pasó esa noche de Diciembre, bueno, tú sabes… estoy, a cada rato, volviendo una y otra vez a lo que pasó y…

Hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas. Segundos que a Sasuke le parecieron eternos.

- … y me puse a pensar… ganando la libertad que me dio estar sola no hice nada más que perderte a ti y tú eres... todo. Es decir, últimamente me estoy recriminando demasiado la idea de no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando podía decir que eras mío… y, ahora mismo, me gustaría volver a Diciembre y cambiar todo lo que dije… Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, la universidad, la separación de mis padres, las idiotas que no paraban de seguirte, mis celos…

El silencio de Sasuke la asesinó por dentro. Y el hecho de que él mantuviera su vista fija en la nieve tampoco ayudaba. Con la voz temblando, continuó con lo que había estado pensando en esos últimos meses…

- Estos días no estuve durmiendo muy bien… Tu cumpleaños fue hace una semana y yo ni siquiera te llamé para saludarte, y me siento muy mal por eso – comentó Sakura, sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos; sin saber que Sasuke, dentro de él, también sentía dolor por la falta de contacto por parte de ella – Y cuando pienso en el verano y en todos los momentos que pasamos… me siento tan cursi, pero es así… me acuerdo que, la primera vez que me di cuenta que te amaba, fue cuando me pediste que te acompañara a hacer unos pases en la cancha que queda a dos cuadras de tu casa…

- Sí, la cancha de la calle Sakurami… - replicó Sasuke, sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo. – Eres horrible jugando al baquet Sakura…

- Lo se, lo se – respondió ella, logrando sonreír un poco. – pero tú eres genial y verte tan feliz jugando con el balón me hizo… amarte tanto…

Sasuke borró su sonrisa lentamente. Esa charla le estaba doliendo demasiado.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Saku? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Le pelirosa se tocó el cabello de forma nerviosa y mordió su labio, actitud que la caracterizaba fuertemente. Sasuke lo recordaba bien.

- Perdí tu piel… y la sonrisa que solamente me dabas a mí… quiero no estar triste cada vez que me acuerdo de la noche en que me abrazaste la primera vez que me viste llorar, en septiembre del año pasado…

Sabía que Sasuke continuaba esperando su respuesta, Sakura lo sabía.

- Tal vez… sea mucho pedir, sería como un sueño… - la pelirosa levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al chico. Lo encontró mirándola a su vez, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. La mirada intimidatoria que siempre acarreaban sus ojos se había reemplazado por una llena de expectativa. Expectativa a lo que tuviera que decir… - …pero si me volvieras a amar, juro que te amaría como te lo mereces, Sasuke-kun.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo inesperado. Y era que con Sasuke nada podía ser previsto con anterioridad; había veces que tenía reacciones que no entendía y había otras en que se convertía en el ser más racional del mundo.

- Bueno… voy a jugar un partido en dos días… pienso que podrías venir a verlo y, después, no se… vamos por ahí a ver qué pasa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos sorprendidos. Éste, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Viniendo de Sasuke Uchiha, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Ya no tendría que volver a Diciembre a cada rato… tendría la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

**.**

**Back to December de Taylor Swift :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Al otro lado de la puerta

**Al otro lado de la puerta**

En medio del calor de pelea, Sakura terminó gritándole que ya no lo soportaba y salió corriendo del auto, no sin antes dar un portazo.

Mientras recorría el pequeño sendero que la separaba de la puerta de entrada de su casa ignoraba los gritos de Sasuke a sus espaldas, pidiéndole que se detuviera de una maldita vez.

"_No, basta, esto es suficiente"_ pensaba la pelirosa, mientras intentaba encontrar la llave correcta entre sus temblorosas manos. Y, justo antes de que su novio pudiera alcanzarla, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, como si con esa acción lograra lo que el cerrojo ya se había encargado de hacer.

"_Estoy cansada… esto tiene que terminar"_ sollozó silenciosamente la chica, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Maldito Él. Él y su hermosa apariencia.

Maldita Ella. Ella y sus estúpidos celos.

¿Es que no podían salir ni una vez en paz sin que las chicas se devoraran con la mirada a su novio? ¿O que ellas _accidentalmente_ chocaran contra él y Sasuke tuviera que hacer de grúa para levantarlas dramáticamente del suelo? ¡No era justo! ¡Sasuke era **suyo**! ¿Cuándo iban a entenderlo?

_- Sakura, vamos, abre la puerta_… - la voz tranquila y llena de paciencia del Uchiha se escuchó del otro lado de la madera.

- N-no… vete… - sollozó ella. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que quería.

Cada vez que Sakura decía que quería que se fuera, todo lo que en realidad quería era que continuara insistiendo, golpeando su puerta con la paciencia infinita que siempre le tenía, o que tirara piedras a su ventana, o que hiciera alguna idiotez romántica, de esas que la dejaban atontada, como… no se… gritarle que la amaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el barrio. De esa manera, aunque Sakura estuviera deshaciéndose en lágrimas, la tranquilidad invadiría una parte de su corazón al saber que todo lo que necesitaba estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

.

Quince minutos después, la pelirosa continuaba llorando, no por la pelea, sino porque ya no escuchaba a su Sasuke golpear la puerta.

- Así que somos yo y mi estúpido orgullo, sentados acá, solos… - murmuró antes de intentar secarse las lágrimas. ¿Por qué debía ser tan celosa? Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vaciló antes de buscar el número de su novio, el primer número, poseedor de un simple (L) :) como nombre de contacto; mientras tanto, miraba la foto de pantalla sintiéndose más y más tonta.

- ¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡Vives diciendo que los sabes todo! ¿Por qué no puedes ver que lo único que quiero es que estés al otro lado de la puerta?

- Lo se.

Sakura levantó la vista, sorprendida. La figura de su novio se posicionó frente a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura. ¿Por qué le había mostrado por donde podía trepar para entrar por el patio trasero? ¿Había escuchado lo que había dicho? Que vergüenza…

- Vete.

- No, chica bipolar.

- Sasuke…

- Eso no es lo que quieres.

- Sí, déjame sola…-

- Quieres que me quede…

- Vete…

- …que me quede, con mis ojos que a ti tanto te gustan…

- Basta…

- …que me quede a comenzar una charla de esas a las que nunca puedo encontrarle el sentido…

- No, no quiero, yo…

- … quieres que te lleve en brazos escaleras arriba, como siempre hago luego de una pelea…

Sakura enrojeció.

- …y que te haga olvidar a cada una de las chicas que me sonrieron esta noche.

- Sasuke, basta.

- … y que te haga dejar de llorar.

- Sí…

- …y, que después de todo, te haga confesar que…

- … te necesito – terminaron los dos, Sakura sollozando, Sasuke sonriendo. La abrazó como siempre lo hacía luego de un ataque de celos. Y era que amaba demasiado a esa molestia rosada como para dejarla luego de que ella le reclamara que había vuelto la mirada hacia la camarera para pedirle la orden.

Y sí, la había escuchado antes pero, debía admitir que estar allí, abrazando a Sakura, era mejor que cumplir su fantasía de esperar al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hmp, te amo molestia.

**.**

**Así bien bien meloso, escuchando la canción "The other side of the door" de Taylor Swift.**

**Besitos :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. La historia de nosotros

**La historia de nosotros**

Sasuke cerró el libro de aritmética pensando en que no podía importarle menos lo que el maldito autor tenía para explicarle. La clase estaba aburrida, pero MUY aburrida. Lo único que lo mantenía medianamente entretenido eran las caras de Sakura al no entender nada de lo que explicaba el profesor. Cómo le fascinaba molestar a esa chica.

Al sentirse observada, la pelirosa levantó los ojos de las páginas que estaba leyendo y buscó con la mirada al culpable de su sensación. Al encontrarlo, entrecerró sus jades.

Por supuesto. Sasuke Uchiha. El más popular de la clase y, podría decir, de todo el colegio.

Qué extraño era pensar que, tan solo medio año antes, ellos dos eran la pareja más enamorada de todo el lugar.

En el tiempo que había compartido con Sasuke, Sakura había pensado que, en un futuro no muy lejano, ambos iban a estar contando su perfecta historia juntos. Y todos los pobres infelices que los escucharan dirían: "que suerte que tienen algunos" y los envidiarían por toda la eternidad. Suerte para ella que nunca había compartido esos pensamientos, ya que esa relación había terminado por… bueno, aún no sabía por qué habían terminado pero las cosas se habían desenvuelto de esa manera.

Ella pensaba que conocía muy bien a donde pertenecía: al lado de Sasuke, obviamente. Todos los días, sentados uno cerca del otro, en el aula, en el recreo, en la azotea, en el parque… parecía no tener final.

Ahora prácticamente debía golpear a las idiotas que ocupaban todos los asientos a 100 metros a la redonda del rey de la secundaria. Estaba bien que se quisieran sentar cerca (después de todo, no eran más que babosas) pero ella también necesitaba descansar sus piernas de vez en cuando. Y no le hacía mucha gracia sentarse adelante, cerca del maestro, siendo que era un desastre en la escuela.

Solo le quedaba alejarse y concentrarse en la tarea para historia que no había echo.

Al sonar la campana, aún no había terminado sus deberes, siendo que había estado toda la hora de inglés intentando recordar algo sobre los romanos y sus guerras contra los cartagineses.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado de la cafetería, en donde podría continuar con tranquilidad su intento de tarea.

Escuchó una serie de murmullos. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba. Sasuke y su séquito, seguido de algunas chicas, caminaban hacia las mesas que siempre ocupaban en los almuerzos. Sin darles importancia, continuó con su tarea. ¡Demonios! Si tan solo no se hubiera olvidado el libro de texto, podría copiar algunas cosas de allí y listo, problema resuelto. Ino tampoco lo había traído ¿Quién la mandaba a tener amigas tan flojas como ella?

Se asustó al sentir un estruendo sobre la mesa en donde estaba trabajando. Al levantar sus ojos, vio que Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con una ceja levantada. Delante de ella, el libro que Sakura había olvidado en su casa y la solución a su problema histórico. Tomó el libro bajo la atenta mirada de su ex y de, prácticamente, toda la cafetería.

- Parece que estas teniendo problemas – murmuró el Uchiha.

La pelirosa suspiró y asintió.

- Gracias. En un momento te lo devuelvo.

Dicho eso, volvieron a cortar contacto visual y se metieron cada uno en lo suyo. Sasuke se sentó sobre la mesa, a su lado. Sakura levantó una ceja. Parecía que se había tomado muy enserio el "en un momento"

Prosiguió a copiar del bendito libro, sintiendo sus manos sudar. No hacía calor, ¿Qué sucedía? Disimuladamente miró a su acompañante quien, a su vez, mantenía sus profundos ojos posados en ella. Volvió a mirar el libro.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él se estaba asfixiando tal y como ella? ¿Por qué no se iba si era así?

¿Quién los mandaba a estar allí? Estaban los dos juntos en una sala llena de gente que los miraba expectantes a ver cada reacción. ¿Qué reacción? Si ellos ni se estaban hablando.

Sakura intentó no darle importancia, concentrarse en historia, devolverle el maldito libro…

_- ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy muriendo por saber si estar así lo está matando tanto como me está matando a mí…_

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó Sasuke como al pasar, sobresaltando a la pelirosa – Antes nunca teníamos silencios incómodos… - los ojos verdes lo escanearon, expectante -… pero ya no sé qué decir desde aquella vez en que dejaste de confiar en mi… y todo se vino abajo.

- Sí… al parecer la historia de nosotros ahora parece más una tragedia que cualquier cosa – intentó bromear la Haruno, garabateando unas cosas en el borde de la hoja, ya sin importarle lo que el profesor tuviera que decirle por no haber cumplido con los deberes del hogar.

- ¿Por qué crees que fue?

¿Por qué, preguntaba? Era lo mismo que Sakura se había estado preguntando por medio año.

- Creo que fue porque preferiste tu orgullo antes que a mí. – le respondió con veneno, mirándolo fijamente.

El Uchiha torció una sonrisa melancólica.

- Suena bastante a mí.

¿De verdad estaban teniendo esa conversación ahí, en el medio de la cafetería, en el receso del almuerzo?

Luego de unos eternos momentos de silencio, Sasuke tomó una expresión seria:

- ¿Sería muy tarde para cambiar eso?

El corazón de la chica se detuvo y sintió un calor subirle por el cuello hasta el rostro, sensación que duró alrededor de un minuto. Tras haberse compuesto mínimamente, soltó el lápiz y entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla sobre ellos.

- Bueno, la verdad que esto – comentó refiriéndose a su situación actual – parece un concurso para ver quién actúa como si le importara menos el otro… - Sasuke frunció los labios - …pero a mí me gustaba más cuando estábamos juntos.

El azabache mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

- No se, la batalla está en tus manos – dijo Sakura, cerrando el libro y extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara – Yo estaría dispuesta a dejar caer mis armas si preferís hacer el amor y no la guerra – rió levemente ante lo dicho.

Tomo sus cosas y las guardó dentro de su mochila. El almuerzo casi terminaba y debía buscar un lugar alejado del profesor en historia.

- Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – replicó Sasuke al ver que la chica quería "escapar"

- Yo también, pero tenemos historia. Ahora, yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo terminará la historia de nosotros?

Se dio vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el salón, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de la pequeña charla compartida con su ex.

"_¿Cómo terminará la historia de nosotros?"_

Se detuvo al recordar lo que había dicho.

- ¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó al aire.

Luego revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_- Dios, que cursi…_

**.**

**Chan, alto final jajajaja**

**The story of us, everybody :) :) :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Quédate, quédate, quédate

**¡Quédate, quédate, quédate!**

Sakura escaneó el rostro dormido de Sasuke antes de suspirar de alivio. Ese pequeño e insignificante acto hizo que el susodicho arrugara la nariz y abriera los ojos, saliendo de su no tan profundo sueño.

Al encontrarse con que su novia pelirosada lo estaba mirando no pudo hacer más nada que sonreírle y desearle buenos días. Sakura, en cambio, dijo:

- Estoy bastante segura de que anoche estuvimos a punto de terminar.

- ¿Sí? – se hizo el desentendido.

- Bueno… tiré mi teléfono hacia el otro lado de la habitación… hacia vos. – continuó ella. _"Y estaba esperando algún giro dramático de tu parte pero tú… te quedaste"_ pensó sorprendida.

Sin importarle el ataque hacia su persona, Sasuke echo a reír, aunque la fémina no hizo lo mismo.

- ¿De que te ríes? Esto es serio. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre ello.

- ¿Hablar? – repitió el Uchiha levantándose de la cama y caminando a paso lento hacia su closet.

- Sí, hablar. Leí por ahí que nunca hay que dejar un asunto sin resolver. No quiero que esto siga así… ¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando?

El moreno se había metido a su pequeño closet y ante la pregunta de su novia, salió usando solo sus boxers negros y el casco de futbol americano que usaba durante sus partidos.

- Ok, hablemos.

Sakura no supo si reír o enojarse por su actitud. Decidió hacer lo segundo.

- ¿Puedes, por favor, tomar esto en serio? Quítate eso y ven a hablar seriamente.

- Uuhh, me encanta cuando te enojas – se burló Sasuke quitándose el casco y guardándolo en su lugar - ¿Para qué quieres hablar, Saku? Siempre hacemos lo mismo: peleamos, me tiras con algo, me pides que me vaya para calmarte y al otro día vengo con un helado y una película. Así que… ¿ahora viene la parte donde dices que quieres que me vaya?

Sasuke caminó hacia la cama y tomó su remera con intenciones de ponérsela cuando Sakura le tomó la muñeca y negó con la cabeza:

- Quédate.

Él pestañeó.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Quédate.

Al ver que no había oído mal, Sasuke sonrió y decidió molestarla un poco.

- Repite eso…

- Sasuke…

- Vamos, Sakura.

- Amor, basta…

- ¡Repítelo!

- ¡Quédate! – Volvió a decir ella - ¡Quédate, quédate, quédate!

Tras sonreír nuevamente, Sasuke se sentó el borde de la cama y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Sakura tuviera para decirle.

- Sabes que he estado amándote por un largo tiempo… y realmente no quiero pelear contigo pero solo… el mal carácter me sale y…

- No te preocupes por eso, es divertido – comentó el moreno, como al pasar, deteniendo la explicación de la chica, quien bajó los brazos, indignada, al escucharlo:

- ¿Crees que es gracioso cuando estoy enojada?

- Claro que lo es, te pones roja.

Preparada para contrarrestar lo dicho, ella infló su pecho de orgullo. Aunque luego recapituló y solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ya que lo que decía su novio era verdad.

- Aún así creo que es mejor que nos quedemos juntos.

Sasuke le enseñó su perfecta dentadura nuevamente y se acostó a su lado para tomarle la mano.

- Antes de ti, sabes que salía solo con idiotas autoindulgentes, que tiraban todos sus problemas sobre mí… pero tú – rió por unos momentos – tú compras todas mis tonterías y siempre me haces reír… y te amo porque nunca me diste otra opción que no sea… quedarme.

En medio del palabrerío, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, como siempre hacía cuando estaban juntos en una cama… o en un sillón o sobre el césped…

- Te tomaste el tiempo para memorizarme, lo que siento, mis ilusiones y mis sueños, ¡me gustaría estar contigo todo el tiempo!... por todas esas veces que no dejaste que me pasara algo malo, me gustaría estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Quiso decir algo más pero sintió un nudo en la garganta por la emoción de realmente sentir lo que estaba diciendo en el fondo de su corazón. Comenzó a abrir la boca y amagar a decir algo sin esbozar ninguna palabra realmente, logrando que su novio comenzara a imitarla y rieran juntos.

- Así que… quédate. Te amo desde que… tengo memoria y… y nadie más va a amarme cuando esté enojada. Así que creo que es mejor que nos quedemos juntos… así que… quédate.

Al terminar, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que reír, estirarse para meterse debajo de las sábanas y abrazarla para compartir calor.

- No me iré a ningún lado.

Sakura sonrió contra su cuello y depositó un pequeño beso.

_- Para toda la vida, quédate. _

**.**

**Ok, SI NO ESCUCHARON ESTA CANCIÓN, DEJEN YA MISMO DE LEER ESTO Y ESCUCHENLA! STAY, STAY, STAY :D :D Es la canción más divertida del nuevo CD de Taylor "Red" :) y me enamoró completamente. :D**

**Después de escuchar la canción – o mientras – dejen review, si? ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
